Alternate Digivolutions
by Wild Imagination 7
Summary: 6 kids are transported to the digital world and pick their digimon when the Digimon were still digi-eggs . When a member of the group and her digimon partner are outcast becase of who he is, the two become fugitives... What will happen next?
1. Primary Village

Primary Village

I landed in the Digi-world and crashed into a tree trunk.

"Ouch," I said.

Then I noticed two Digimon chasing another Digimon. The Digimon that was being chased looked like a young angel. I noticed that the two digimon chasing it also both looked like angels, so I wondered why two angels were chasing another angel. It was also two against one and I didn't think that was fair, but before I could do anything about it the Digimon was destroyed and turned into a Digi-egg which flew into my stomach.

"Ouch," I said again, and a stick from the tree fell on my head. "Why do I always get hurt," I moaned.

The other two digimon exchanged glances, I knew they were amused.

Then they introduced themselves.

"Hello. I am Angemon," said the Digimon who had struck the final blow.

"And am Piddomon," said the other." Now give me the egg," he roared/demanded, making a grab for it. "When are you ever going to learn patience, Piddomon," Angemon calmly stated, rolling his eyes, while I rolled over to protect the egg and myself. I don't know why, just I just knew that I had to protect the egg. Angemon noticed what I did and was surprised by my actions.

"Why don't you let me carry the egg?" he asked. It was my turn to be surprised. I could feel myself refusing to hand the egg over, and knew it was my stubbornness.

"No," I calmly replied. "You don't really mean that do you," Angemon asked trying to reason with me.

"Yes, I do," I replied stubbornly.

They both let out a groan, which almost made me start laughing.

"Why don't you all come along with us to Primary Village," Angemon said, changing the topic.

"Sure," we all answered.

I had forgotten all about the others.

Piddomon had grumbled the whole way to Primary Village, about how unfair it was that he couldn't carry the digi-egg. We all soon got tired of his complaining and even Angemon had to refrain himself from telling him to shut up. Unlike Piddomon, Angemon had been silent the whole way to Primary Village. I think he was deep in thought and very irritated with Piddomon. When we arrived, Angemon asked me to put the egg I was carrying into a pile of digi-eggs. I thought about it for a moment, then reluctantly did as he asked. We then introduced ourselves (we had forgotten to earlier), had a delicious dinner, and went to bed. The other kids that were with me were Devin, Micheal, Tyson, Luke, Sean, and Aaron.

The next morning, everybody else was fighting to be first in line to choose a digi-egg. I got mine first though 'cause I had walked around everyone, and since they were all fighting they didn't even notice me. Although they did notice me when I had a digi-egg in my hands. They started shouting at me because they couldn't figure out how it had happened.

"How did you? What just happened?"

"Duh, you guys don't know how to pay attention. I walked right past you," I replied. Then they all ran up to the pile and grabbed a digi-egg each.

We spent about one or two days just waiting for the eggs to hatch. Although, everyone was complaining that the eggs were taking over a week to hatch. I couldn't wait for mine to hatch, and I knew that the others were also excited, though they wouldn't admit it.

When they hatch they were all so cute. Devin's Digimon was Chibomon, Tyson's was Jyarimon, Luke's was Punimon, Sean's was Leafmon, Zack's was Botamon, Aaron's was Petitmon and mine was Puttimon.

That night we all had a big feast, and Piddomon was glaring at Puttimon the whole time. It was really creeping me out, but Puttimon didn't notice a thing. I got the feeling that the only reason Piddomon wasn't doing anything was because Angemon was there. He liked all the digimon and treated them nicely except for Puttimon.

We spent a lot of time taking care of our new digimon, so we were really excited when they digivolved. They were now Demi-Veemon, Gigimon, Tsunomon, Minomon, Koromon, Bebydomon and Cupimon. Plus, they also started talking. I thought mine looked weirder than the others though I tried not to let it show. Unfortunately, Piddomon did notice and was quite happy and just kept smiling (trying to keep from smirking and giving himself away). When Angemon asked Piddomon why he was so happy Piddomon was surprised and answered that he was just happy that our digimon had digivolved.

I burst into laughter and they just turned and stared blankly at me.

" Emma, why are laughing?" they asked simultaneously, causing me to laugh even harder.

"..."


	2. Allomon's Rampage

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.**

**Wild Imagination 7: Finally my second chapter. What has it been- a year since I posted the first chapter?**

Allomon's Rampage

Around noon after lunch we were all lounging around. I was trying to fall asleep under the shade of a tree, the boys were still eating lunch. I'm serious they had been eating lunch for over an hour, I think they were having some sort of eating contest, Piddomon was involved. They were all going to have terrible stomach aches. I laughed at the thought. I wondered if the digimon were also stuffed. Cupimon was already fast asleep beside me. I smiled and settled back down beside him to get some sleep. Just as I closed my eyes a loud roar echoed throughout the area causing me to jump up in fright and hit on head on a tree branch, again.

"Not again," I grumbled rubbing my now sore head.

"Come on," Cupimon called.

I looked up and noticed that he was already far ahead of me. I started running to catch up.

"What took you so long, Emma?" Devin asked.

I didn't reply. I was too busy looking at the dinosaur in front of us.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That's Allomon," answered Chibomon.

"That's one cool looking dinosaur!" Devin commented.

The rest of us turned to stare at him. Even Allomon was sweatdropping, though he quickly got over it.

"Dino Burst!" The stream of fire knocked Demi-Veemon, Gigimon, Tsunomon, Minomon, and Koromon down. Cupimon used his wings to fly out of the way.

"Angel Ring!" Cupimon then attacked.

"Dynamite Head!" Allomon came charging right at us.

"Demi-Veemon digivolve to Veemon! V-Headbutt!"

The two digimon met head on. Allomon easily knocked the smaller digimon aside being a higher level.

"Gigimon digivolve to Guilmon! Pyro Sphere!" The small red and black dinosaur like digimon joined the battle.

"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon! Blue Blaster!"

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon! Pepper Breath!"

"Dino Blast!" This time the attack was headed straight for Sean and Aaron.

"Minomon digivolve to Wormmon!"

"Bebydomon digivolve to Dracomon!"

But they were too late to actually attack. All they succeeded in doing was blocking the fire from reaching Sean and Aaron. The two boys immediately ran to their partners, despite the obvious danger.

"Dynamite Head!" Then out of the fire Allomon ran right at me, fire forming in his mouth.

"Dino Blast!"

I was frozen to the spot in fear.

"Cupimon digivolve to Lucemon! Grand Cross!" The new rookie digimon blocked the attack.

"Vee-Headbutt!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Silk Thread!"

"Baby Breath!"

"Grand Cross!"

All the digimon attacked at once converting Allomon back to a digi-egg.

That night after dinner, Piddomon was worried and said something to Angemon, who thought he was just be silly and poured his glass of water on Piddomon's head. They both returned; Piddomon somewhat annoyed and very wet, Angemon laughing his head off. They just got weird looks from the rest of us. Lucemon and I decided to go to bed early. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Problems Begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

_**Wild Imagination 7: This is when the troubles really start.**_

Problems Begin

It was the next evening when Piddomon asked Lucemon and me if we could help him collect firewood. We warily followed him into the forest. Piddomon kept leading us deeper and deeper into the woods. Suddenly he stopped and turned around and looked right at us, a strange look on his face. Uh-oh I thought.

"Fire Feather!" Piddomon shouted, shooting flaming feathers from his wings.

"Ayah!" I screamed, leaping out of the way.

The attack hit the ground where I had been standing, creating a cloud of dust.

"We've got to get out of here," Lucemon told me.

He then grabbed my hand and we ran out of there like the place was on fire. Which, actually, it was, due to Piddomon's 'Fire Feather' attack. Piddomon then noticed the trees burning and he flew out of the area, back to the village.

Dusk was falling, which made it harder to see the ground underneath our feet. I tripped and landed flat on my face, twisting my ankle in the process. I let out a cry, mostly of pain, and partly of annoyance. I had tripped over a tree root.

"Trees really hate me," I muttered while sitting up.


	4. Piddomon's Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

_**Wild Imagination 7: This takes place back at Primary Village. Where Piddomon's tells his completely made-up story, and the others all believe him. Two chapters written and posted in one day! Whoo-Hoo! Though it could have something to do with the fact that I don't have school today.**_

Piddomon's Story

Piddomon emerged from the woods with a huge bruse on his forehead from not ducking low enough, and scratches on his arms and legs from branches and bushes(undergrowth). Angemon gasped when he saw Piddomon.

"What happened to who?" Angemon asked.

"And where's the firewood?" added Devin.

"Yeah! You forgot about the firewood. Didn't you?" echoed Veemon.

"How did we get on topic of firewood?" questioned Tyson.

"Bread?" asked Guilmon.

"I'm staving!" answered Zack.

"Yeah! Where's the food?" Agumon shouted.

"I am stuck with a bunch of idiots," Sean muttered.

"Is all you ever think about food?" questioned Luke.

"Yeah! Food!" yelled Tyson.

"I changed my mind." Luke said.

"Now I'm hungry," both Gabumon and Wormmon complained.

"Would you mind answering Angemon's question?" Aaron asked, being the only human in the group not distracted by the topic of food.

"Yeah. That would be a good idea," said Dracomon, also undistracted by the topic of food.

"Where's Emma and Lucemon?" Devin asked.

"You just noticed that now?" Angemon asked.

"Uh...Yeah," Devin replied.

Angemon mangaged to get everyone to sit down and asked Piddomon to explain what happened, while they ate dinner. They went inside to stay dry. A thunderstorm had started right after Piddomon had returned.

"Well as you know, I brought them into the forest with me to collect firewood. Once we were in the forest, I followed them deeper and deeper, when they suddenly stopped. Lucemon turned around with an evil look in his eyes. You could feel fell the aura of evil coming off them," Piddomon paused in his story to shudder violently. Piddomon continued, "He attacked me relentlessly with Emma encouraging him-him to-to-to de-destroy-me." He stuttered with tears in his eyes.

"Even though I haven't known her that long, Emma doesn't seem like the kind of person to do that sort of thing," Aaron commented, sadly, with downcast eyes.

"Too bad," Dracomon acknowledged, "We could've really used her help to save the digital world."

"Wait! But I thought that GranDracmon and Rosemon were the real problem. Couldn't they have put her and Lucemon under their control?" Devin asked.

"I would've never guessed that something intelligient would have come out of your mouth," Sean said, surprised

"Hey! Don't insult my partner!" Veemon exclaimed, hopping up to Sean, and getting into a fighting position.

"That is a good point," Angemon considered, "But since the're under the influence of evil, we will still have to capture them and keep an eye on them." He sighed. "Unfortunately, if they resist too much, we may have to destroy her partner."

All the digidestined and their digimon partners gasped at the possibility of that horrible truth.


	5. Unneeded Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

_**Wild Imagination 7: Third chapter today! Yay! I just wrote this. Now that I don't have school, I'm probably going to update a lot faster. Unless I get writers block. That might present a problem.**_

Unneeded Questions

A thunderstorm had started. It turned out that I had broken my ankle. I was ranting about how I always managed to injure myself. At first Lucemon was amused, but was now irritated. Which isn't very surprising since I had been going on about this for two hours.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled.

I stopped ranting to actually notice him and how dark the sky was. A very deep gray, almost black, and I couldn't see any stars.

"Rats," I said, realizing that a thunderstorm was on its way.

**BOOM!**

We both jumped at the sound of thunder.

"What's a rats?" Lucemon asked.

"A **rat** is a rodent," I answered, his questions distracting me from the thunderstorm.

"What's a rodent," he asked.

"I don't really know how to answer that," I replied, "But I think it's a small mammal."

"What's a mammal?" my partner asked.

I groaned.

"A mammal is an animal that gives live birth," I explained.

"Argh!" I yelled up to the sky.

And so the night went on like that. Until we both fell asleep due to exhaustion.


	6. Explainations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

_**Wild Imagination 7: I realize that I haven't explained where GranDracmon and Rosemon came from. So this chapter explains how Devin knew about chapter happens while Lucemon, Emma, and Piddomon are supposedly collecting firewood.**_

Explanations

While Piddomon was collecting firewood with Lucemon and Emma, Angemon decided to explain the situation to the others.

"GranDracmon escaped from the Dark Area. He came across Rosemon and used his Eye of the Gorgon attack on her. Now they're taking over the digital world. They already control a desert. Their lair is in some canyon between the forest and the desert.

_**Wild Imagination 7: Sorry this is so short, but I needed to explain how they knew about GranDracmon and Rosemon.**_


	7. Lost & Chase

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

A/N: They don't waste much time organizing a search party, do they? And Piddomon's speech was very convincing, he sounded like a little scared, crying, frightened child. I wonder why?

Piddomon: _**You**_ wrote it.

Me: Oh, Yeah.

Piddomon: (mutters) _Idiot._

Me: (glares) _**What **_did you say?

* * *

Lost & Chase

_1__st__ Person P.O.V_

Waking up that morning, after that long and exhausting conversation, I realized that I didn't have a clue as how to get back to Primary Village. I noticed that Lucemon was sitting up; probably realizing that he was soaked due to that thunderstorm.

"Lucemon, do you know how to get back to Primary Village?" I asked.

"Nope," he answered.

"Do you know which direction we came from, then?" I asked, hopefully.

"Not really," he replied, shaking his head.

I got up and yelped when I put down my right leg. I had forgotten that I had broken my ankle.

"Are you okay?" Lucemon asked, while I regained my balance.

"I'm fine Lucemon," I replied, moving forward in some random direction.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Don't know," I answered, "Hopefully out of this forest."

Lucemon shook his head, sighed, and followed me.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person P.O.V._

"How are we going to find them?" Sean asked.

"Simple, we search the whole forest," Angemon answered.

"That's going to take forever!" Tyson complained.

"Isn't that going to be extremely inefficient?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, they could be on one side of the forest while we're searching the other side," Zack agreed.

"Plus, they will probably be moving around as will we, so we could pass by them several times without noticing." Aaron added.

"We should split up to have a better chance of catching them," Zack continued.

"When should we start?" Devin asked.

They decided to choose partners and split up to explore the forest. The partners were Devin and Sean, Luke and Zack, Tyson and Aaron, and Angemon and Piddomon. Everyone spread out through the forest to flush out the runaways.

* * *

_1__st__ Person P.O.V._

Devin literally bumped into me and asked me where I had been. I was about to answer when Sean came over.

"Devin!" Sean shouted, "You're not supposed to be chatting with them!"

"You're supposed to be-Oh never mind," Sean said face palming, as Luke and Zack came into the clearing.

Zack caught sight of Lucemon and me.

"You'll pay for what you did to Piddomon!" He shouted charging at Lucemon.

Lucemon who was surprised leaped out of the way just in time.

"Why is your partner charging at the **D****igimon**?" Gabumon asked Agumon.

Agumon shrugged and fired his attack at Lucemon who flew out of the way.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Watch it! Idiot!" Luke yelled, "You'll set the whole forest on fire!"

"Emma, I don't think we should stay here any longer," Lucemon said, "We should probably leave here." Mostly cause this part of the forest was on fire.

Devin lunged for me, finally remembering what he was supposed to do.

"You're, right," I replied, "Let's get out of here."

I followed Lucemon deeper into the forest, where we eventually saw Angemon and Piddomon.

"Hello," Lucemon greeted.

"Angel Staff!" Angemon attacked.

Lucemon flew out of the way, taking me with him. Lucemon flew with me a little ways, until one of Piddomon's Fire Feathers hit his wing. He dropped me and fell. The two of us climbed a tree to escape. Of course, the strong, sturdy branch didn't hold for long, and broke at the worst moment possible; when Piddomon and Angemon were walking right underneath it. The only reason we escaped was due to the fact the branch had inadvertedly fallen on top of the two angel digimon trapping them. Lucemon and I had to start running as fast as we could after they landed, which wasn't very fast due to my injury. Piddomon and Angemon quickly managed to get the branch off them, and resumed the chase.

About five hours later, we were out of the forest. The sun was high up in the sky giving the impression of noon. Due to Piddomon's relentless Fire Feather attacks, Lucemon's wings were on fire. We stopped in front of a large canyon. It was so deep; neither of us could see the bottom, only pitch black darkness. I could faintly hear running water from the top.


End file.
